Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards
Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven Guards & Tower of Heaven Magic Troops is a fight fought between, Tower of Heaven Slaves and Tower of Heaven's, Guards and Magic Troops . Prologue After Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Simon, Shô, Wally, and Millianna plan to escape the Tower of Heaven Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-21, Which they failed to achieve, One of the Tower of Heaven's Guard asked the group who was the mastermind behind the botched escape. While Shô, The mastermind, Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 15 is Shivering with fear Jellal, Getting up, Tells them that it was him the one that plan the escape. While the Guard looks at Jellal, In disbelieve, he accuses Erza and takes her away. Erza then looks at her friends, With a smile, and tells them that is going to be okay. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-14 Not long after the arrest, Jellal goes back to save his fallen comrade. While they are leaving the prison cell, Jellal tells Erza that there is no turning back and that they must fight. Seconds later one of the Tower of Heaven Guard comes behind Jellal and whacks him in the head with his staff and knocks him unconscious, Jellal and Erza exchange places,which leads to his arrestFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 14-16. When Erza returns to the prison cell she comes a cross a crying Shô, moments later a Guard comes to the prison cell, annoyed, Begins to yells at Shô and tells him to shut up. Jellal´s arrest leads to an small outburst of rage in Erza that causes her to attack the guards and encourages the slaves to Rebel saying if they obey them, or run away,they will never be free! And that they need to fight for their own freedom she tells them to rise up and fight,shortly after her speech the rebellion beginsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22. Battle After Erza's speech the battle begins At first, Thanks to the large numbers, the slaves were able to push back the guards. During the battle Erza is encouraging everyone to push foward, Simon ask Erza, In the middle of the battle, if she likes Jellal. Erza then tells Simon that now is not the time to be talking about that. But Simon interrupts her and tells her that he need to say something to her,but seconds later he is hit by a Tower of Heaven Magic Troops. With the arrival of Magic Regiment the slaves were forced to fall back, due to the fact that they were no match for magic. While Erza sees everyone falling back she says they have to keep on fighting and that they must go and save Jellal, At that precise moment a magic attack is lunched directly towards Erza, Causing Shô and Wally Buchanan to scream, the attack is Blocked by Rob, After being hit Rob tells Erza that although he was an old man that had given up on magic long ago her magic potential is unlimited, which makes her remmeber the time Rob told her about magic. With his dead Erza enters in state of total anger awakening her magic power, Around her the weapon on the ground begin to float and are launched towards the Guard. Which reassures the victory of the Slaves over the Guards. Aftermath After the slaves defeat the Guards and the Magic Troops, Erza goes and free Jellal, who looks different from his normal self. Erza unties Jellal giving him feedback of what is happening, and she says that they have won the battle, they have gained freedom and they are now free. Erza then tells Jellal that they can leave the tower. Jellal, however, won’t, saying that in this world where there is no such thing as freedom, the only way to get freedom, it is by bringing Zeref back to life. He kills the two guards who tortured him, even though Erza tells him not to. He wants her to complete the R-System together and when she refuses, he blasts her away, and tells her to leave, with her “freedom," but not to tell anyone, and not to approach the tower, or else he will kill everyone, in order to keep the Tower a secret References Navigation